User blog:Thethompsonchronicles/Hulk Hogan VS Ares
Wonderful cover by Leandro, thanks a ton! Welcome to another battle! I loved writing this, though it was very hard, and I think it's great. I mean it's a wrestling champion against a literal Greek God...what's not to love, man?! Leave your thoughts down below. It's Ares VS Hulk Hogan. Very highly suggested you listen to the beat with it. Makes it so much better! Love the beat! :D Enjoy guys, and see you next time! Beat: Win by Tristan on the Track https://www.soundclick.com/html5/v3/player.cfm?type=single&songid=13626909&q=hi&newref=1 Lyrics: Thompson's Rap Battles! Hulk Hogan! VS! Ares! BEGIN! Hulk: Twelve olympians, so there are eleven others. And that means eleven others are better than you, brother! The champs I throw into the ring have no peers yo. Phone in Richard Dawson show him the REAL Hogan's Heroes! Champion's in my title, in a fight you couldn't be my mate. Because even I couldn't deadlift your dead weight! Semi-retired, that means I'm still on the prowl to face those who try and take my titles down, I won't lose it to fucking Kratos! WWE's ME! This God of War in this war won't win! With that trojan horse on your bust no chick would slap into that Slim Jim I went there, more savage than Randy when I'm fighting What kind of son of Zeus gets put in chains by two giants? Loving the Goddess of Love, that sounds cliche as shit! Bane and ruin's in your name? Thanatos is less of a bitch! You like Generalship I hear, so I'll be general with you. I left you and your friends superslammed and Athens too! Ares: Mount Olympus now yawns for all of that weak banter. First sign of the Zodiac, but you can be Cancer. This son of Zeus is lightning, the insults aren't strong mocking testicles and balls coming from a blow up doll. Your media needs help when you're the best host they can get. Looking like you spent 25 hours too many in the tanning bed. Call up Heracles if you want to see what real labor can do. I wouldn't lay a single Euro to gawk at your pay-per-view. You were decent in your prime, but the best Heavyweight you got now is the one in your gut. Insatiable in battle, others took your place to set the bar. I'd thought a God would get more than a washed up reality star! Will you stand and take the blows or hide behind your group? Hulk's in the name, but the real one's prettier than you. I'll inflict Fear like my son, now you face a true fight. Take one more shot at the mic, I won't have to visit the comedy theatre tonight! Hulk: I know your peeps write those tragedies, brother. And after that verse you can bet that this'll just be another! You're really one to call what I spit boring when you come from the people who give birth by the forehead! You talk a big game, but here's the ugly truth: It's 2017, brother, and no one now believes in you! This is Hollywood's New World Order, get with the picture. Compared to your tall statues, I still make more figures! Ares: Rocked in the pages of the Iliad, but this battle isn't an oddysey. What's odd to me is getting pinpricks from this foreign oddity. I'm distinguished, undeniable prowess when fighting you. I won't fall a fool to the fakery you spout and do on the Tube! Symbols of swords, bears, vultures and helms, I rock 'em. So tell me, you racist pig, are you shitting the shorts you got on? Outdo Mars on all corners, Hogan doesn't know best. Wrestle with that in your head, broadcast this defeat to the entire U.S! WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! THOMPSON'S RAP---*Arm slams down onto logo*---BATTLESS! Category:Blog posts